FNaF: SL (Mobile)
Looking for the the game's main page? is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, released for Android on December 22, 2016, and for iOS on January 3rd, 2017. Differences *The main menu music has been shortened due to memory capacity reasons. *Funtime Freddy is the only animatronic you can see on the main menu. *Some animations were removed due to memory capacity reasons. *HandUnit is fairly large. *There is a much closer view of Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby in the Parts and Services Room. *Funtime Freddy's jumpscare sound is different than his PC counterpart. *Ballora's music is shortened and will only repeat the first few notes. *In every room, you can only look left and right and you cannot look all directions except when you're Under The Desk and in the Parts/Service room. *In the Circus Baby Minigame, its map is very different than in the PC version. There are also "buttons" shown on the screen. *In Night 4, the Minireenas do not come from the center. *In the Primary Control Module, you can't see the Ennard mask, therefore you can't hear the Ennard mask nose. *The Immortal and The Restless cutscenes are absent. *Some voices were removed from the game. *The Real Ending cutscene is removed. *The animatronic's blueprints have been removed in the Extras Menu. *In Night 4, the background color is very bright. *In Night 5, where Circus Baby is, the keypad on her right is magnified so that it will be easier to enter the passcode. *The Elevator shakes much more in the Mobile Port. *Most of the game in general is very confined and zoomed in. *In Custom Night, the Minireena 2 are transparent because the player will have to see the door button. *In Custom Night, the Minireenas are very far from the oxygen supply. This one of the mobile's mis-animations. *In Custom Night, when the player hears Ballora's music (using headphones), the music will always be at the left side even if she is right or left. The only way to find where she is is by looking at the doors if there are warning signs blinking. *In the Parts/Service, the flashlight can see very wider than in the PC version. *Sometimes you can't hear Funtime Freddy's announcement because of other audios covering like the Minireenas and the Electrobabs. *In Custom Night's, the OST/Ambiance is Watch Your 6. *Some of Circus Baby's dialogue is absent. *The intro in the beginning of the game is absent. *The player will inevitably run through Vents, Ballora Gallery, and Funtime Auditorium. *A warning sign will show when an animatronic is near the player, which warns them to stop running. *In Night 1, Ballora (and the Minireenas), and Funtime Foxy will not be animated on their stage after they're shocked. *On Custom Night the Animatronic Info doesn't show when you try to tap on them. *On Night 2 whenever you're in Ballora Gallery, Ballora (When you see her spinning) will spin alot faster and show the Warning Sign/Indicator. Trivia *The mobile version of Sister Location removes a huge amount of content, more then any other mobile port of the FNaF Series. Gallery Mobileapp.jpg|The icon for the mobile version. Mobileload.png|The startup screen for the mobile version. Pasmobile.jpeg|The Parts and Services Room in the mobile version. HandMobile.png|HandUnit in the mobile version, Night 2. Elevatoriosleft.jpg|The left side of the elevator on iOS. WiggleFestMobile.jpg|The left side of the springlock suit on IOS. Extras.png|The Extras Menu on the mobile version. CBMphone.jpeg|The Circus Baby Minigame in the mobile Version. Cnphone.jpeg|The Custom Night image on the mobile version. Breaker Room Monitor (Mobile).png|The Breaker Room monitor in the mobile version. Minireena 2 (Mobile).png|Minireena 2 transparent in the mobile version. Minireena Custom Nights (Mobile).png|Minireenas far away from the oxygen supply in the mobile version. LOL (Mobile).png|Lolbit's LOL on the keypad in the mobile version. Ballora's Warning Signs.jpg|Ballora is close to the right door in the mobile version. Off Monitor Bug.png|Turned off monitor bug. TheWarningSign.png|The warning sign used for knowing when Ballora is close and for knowing if an animatronic is near to you in the Private Room, also used to know if the Minireenas or Electrobab are draining oxygen/power. This is reused from FNaF 2. Bugs *The game will sometimes randomly delete all of the game data. *In Custom Night, sometimes you'll get stuck looking at the monitor and will only see nothing but a black screen (not turned on). This will let the animatronics kill you, this will happen in the Private Room also. *In Custom Night, in the beginning, you sometimes hear a bit of stop then forward then left making you get attacked by Ennard. *Sometimes when you just get in Parts/Service for the first time/playing again(You get my point) Bon-Bon will not load on Night 3 and you will have to die to start seeing Bon-Bon, this is VERY common. *On Night 3 sometimes Bon-Bon will not hide from your Flashlight and keep the progress on peeking over Funtime Freddy, this is Rare. *On Custom Night you will hear Ennard's screeching/the Minireena's oxygen draining sound effects non-stop, this happens All-The-Time. *On Night 5 there's a glitch after you get the chip from Circus Baby and send her off she says go forward and nothing else, only making you get attacked by Ennard. Category:Games Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Browse Category:Blog posts Category:Animatronics Category:Mechanics Category:Custom Night Preset Category:Cutscenes Category:Voice Actor Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Videos Category:Night 2 Category:Night 5 Category:Custom Night-exclusive Category:Human Category:Out of Order